Mint Chapstick and Self control Issues
by onespeciesshort
Summary: Dean really shouldn't have given Castiel that Chapstick...


Mint Chapstick and Issues of Self Control

Dean had it. He was done staring at lips that just needed some god damn Chapstick. He could go back to staring at those damn fine lips and imagining what they could do when they weren't friggin' cracking and peeling. He went to his bag of toiletries and pulled out some minty fresh Chapstick.

"Cas," he started, smiling as he turned away from his cartoons and turned his.. pretty damn beautiful gaze on Dean, big, round eyes looking at him with full attentiveness and respect.

"Yes Dean?"

"You really need some Chapstick."

He frowned in confusion and pursed his cracked lips.

"I thought the purpose of Chapstick was to smooth lips. I don't see why I need it. Do you want me to find a romantic partner to kiss?"

"No!" Dean snapped immediately, earning a head tilt from Cas that made him have to look away because that was just too damn adorable. "No no no Cas, nothing like that! It's just a personal health thing. You probably don't feel it because of you angel mojo and what not but lips like yours can really hurt."

"I do tend to feel an uncomfortable stinging sensation around my lips."

Dean hated how those lips could be hurt.

"So you're going to take this stick and smear it over your lips. I'd do it as much as possible for you. You should be good in a couple days."

Cas nodded, darting his tongue out to lick his lips. Dean loved it when he did that but if Cas was going to feel better, it needed to stop.

"nuh-uh.. Cas. Licking your lips just makes it worse."

Cas frowned in confusion and took the Chapstick from Dean.

"Are you sure you are willing to let me use this?"

"Of course, Cas! No worries! Will you be okay if I go meet Sam at the library a few blocks from here?'

"Go ahed, Dean." Cas smiled. Dean traced the line of the Chapstick as Cas put it on, "Why do you get to lick your lips, Dean? Won't they hurt?"

"Uh, what? No. It's just for when they're chapped." Dean felt flustered so he just made a bee-line for the door and ran through the motel parking lot.

It was two days later and Dean was really wishing that he had never given Cas his Chapstick. He was getting the hang of it and Dean had gotten two uncomfortable boners in less than a day. Sam chuckled in the car as Dean kept looking at Cas in the rearview mirror, rubbing his Chapstick-slick lips together. Dean wanted to fucking moan. They had a long drive ahed of them and Dean wasn't doing too hot.

It was three near car crashes later when Sam snapped and told Dean to pull over and let him take the wheel. Dean was actually okay with that, more Cas staring time for him!

Four hour later, though, Dean was losing it. Cas's lips were so perfect and so kissable and he honestly couldn't hear a word that passed through them. It honestly took all his self control not to leap over the console and grab a hold of him and kiss him and those beautifully smooth lips. Sam was saying something from the driver's side, but Dean couldn't hear anything but his racing heart and the blood that pounded in his ears.

"Dean!," Dean was finally able to snap out of his trance and act like he was looking at Cas in the eyes. They were one of the many parts of Cas that Dean could stare at like a fucking damsel forever. "Dean.. you seem... tense," Cas concluded.

And Dean finally cracked like a whip. He unbuckled his seatbelt and despite his brothers moose call of protest, he threw himself over the console just enough to kiss the hell out of Cas. Dean could not find a regretful bone in his body when his lip's touched Cas's. They were lush and beautiful and it was the biggest relief ever. His legs were still in the passenger seat. Sam was hollering somewhere in the distance, and Cas was completely still under him. Dean finally came to his senses and pulled away, trying to disguise how much lust had creeped into his system. Cas looked at him with an unreadable expression. Dean felt his stomach clench, prepared for heartbreak. He was lost in the blue of Cas's eyes and trembled when Cas _whined_,

"_Dean." _

And before Dean even knew what was happening, Cas had grabbed him by the lapels of his coat and dragged Dean from the front seat. Dean stood from the console and got in the back seat, a thrill and a surprising amount of happiness pounded through his veins and then Cas was all over him and Dean felt he was on sensory overload. Cas kissed him with so much passion and fire that Dean forgot everything but who he was and who Cas was. Cas was brushing and swirling his tongue in all the sensitive spots He let out a shocked gasp when he realize a whine that echoed around them was his. Cas was completely on top of him and Dean whined again as Cas pulled away. Screw dignity. He had Cas.

He had Cas who he had always craved and wanted and desired. He had Cas who he dreamed of tasting and smelling. Cas smelled of rainwater and a sandy desert and cinnamon apple that could be found in pie and he tasted like mint Chapstick and a taste Dean couldn't identify that left him so curious for more. Cas looked at him with lustblown blue eyes.

"Dean," He moaned in a beautiful, deep, moan, "you are so beautiful Dean," Dean found himself shivering under Cas, who kissed him down his jawline, pausing at the sensitive pulse-point and sucking hard.

Dean gasped and moved up into Cas. "Cas, how did you know about that spot?," Dean gasped, breathless. Cas responded between kisses.

"I _(kiss) _built _(kiss)_ your _(kiss) _body (kiss) Dean. (Kiss) I (kiss) know (kiss) you (kiss) inside (kiss) and out (kiss.)"

Dean gasped and lost himself in blue eyes and smooth lips.

Meanwhile, an annoyed Sam Winchester slammed the drivers seat of the impala, covering his ears as he heard breathless moans and high pitched whines and gasps. Could they not wait until they found a goddamn motel? By the sound of them screaming each other's names, the answer was no.


End file.
